Good Morning
by creaturecomfort
Summary: Smell, Sound, Sight, Taste, Touch. The few things that Steve loves about mornings. Steve x Tony.


Good Morning.

ooooo

Smell.

Steve loves the smell of coffee. It means warmth, it means another great day has begun, it means cream and sugar will grace his tongue. But most of all, the smell of coffee is also the smell of Tony. Not in the unpleasant, stale way, but in the Tony Stark-can't-live-without-coffee way, thus, the man smells like coffee more often than not.

Most of all, Steve loves the smell of coffee in the morning. It means that he isn't waking up alone in an empty apartment in Brooklyn, with no A.I there to start up the coffee machine, nor the warmth of Tony-can't-live-without-coffee-Stark.

ooooo

Sound.

Steve is a light sleeper. He used to get annoyed, but not so much anymore, not when waking up earlier than everyone else allows you the pleasure of the peak of morning silence. In the silence, he gets to listen to Tony's breathing. What used to be blotted with whimpers and gasps and screams were now eased into slow, deep and peaceful breaths.

The other sound Steve loves is the rustling of sheets. The slightest shift, the occasional unintentional kick (Tony probably dreams of kicking alien ass, or Fury's ass more likely), they all create a soft sound that makes the soldier smile in his sleep. It means he has another reason to be grateful- that he is in a warm bed, covered in cool sheets, and that the soft rustling that he hears is always followed by a warm body pressed against his own, a strong arm subconsciously pulling him in closer before it fully settles back to sleep. And no matter how groggy he sounds, Steve knows Tony means it when he sleepily mumbles "G'morning." into the back of his neck.

ooooo

Sight.

Unsurprisingly, Steve's favourite sight in the morning is Tony. Be him awake or asleep (asleep usually, Tony never wakes up first), waking up to Tony is what makes the day worth waking up for. In his sleep, his face is relaxed. Long lashes rest against cheekbones, his cheeks streaked with indentations from wrinkled sheets. His dark hair sticks out everywhere, but in the sexiest way possible (which really is unfair, Steve thinks, even he can't get away with that).

The blue light from Tony's chest is always a source of comfort, although one can see it as grim, but Steve has dealed with worse, and as long as the light shines, it means that the arc reactor is working, it means Tony is alive. Steve was grateful to wake up to the mix of blue light and red and gold rays of sunrise.

ooooo

Taste.

Steve is a breakfast type of person. Without fail, he will get up to prepare breakfast, no matter how tired he was. So long as he could get out of bed and stand, he'd be in the kitchen. He has an all-American palette, not surprisingly. He loves his coffee, bacon and eggs and orange juice. He sometimes makes a quick trip to his and Tony's favourite bagel place if he has the time. Sometimes he makes blueberry pancakes when their chiller is full of blueberries, and honestly, sometimes all Steve wants in the morning is a way to convey maple syrup into his mouth.

On special mornings (no missions, no alien invasions, no Gods coming down to blow up stuff, oh, and anniversaries too), Steve would cook everything and anything that he and Tony liked. Tony would come into the kitchen, rubbing away the sleep in his eyes, sometimes wearing nothing, but mostly in just his boxers. Either way, Steve didn't mind.

Steve's favourite taste in the morning, however, will always be the taste of Tony's mouth as they kiss right before digging in. No coffee, no alcohol. Just a hint of mint, and the rest was all Tony. Tony definitely tastes better than maple syrup.

ooooo

Touch.

Needless to say, the thing Steve loves the most about mornings is the feel of Tony's skin on his. The warmth of his skin is a delicious contrast to the cool sheets that crumple around them. Sometimes they wake up facing each other, staring into each other's sleep hazed eyes, whilst their hands are already roaming over each other. Sometimes they wake up with either one's back against the other's chest, and Steve loves it when he feels the subtle vibration of the arc reactor thrum against his back. He also really loves the way Tony's stubble lightly scratches his shoulder, his messy dark hair tickling his neck.

On extremely good mornings, Steve loves how neither one of them really care about morning breath, or the fact that there's a team meeting only an hour away and that they weren't at all pressed to get out of bed. He loves how hot their skin gets as Tony strokes him from behind as he grinds his ass against Tony's cock that presses so hard against his firm cheeks.

He loves how Tony never lets go of him, whether it's his arms or hips he's holding on to, his usually dexterous fingers losing a bit of their dexterity as he lets himself be overwhelmed by his orgasm. His moans and cries drive Steve over the edge as he slams up a few last times into Tony. He loves how Tony collapses on top of him. He loves the feel of hot skin slick and sticky against his own, not caring about the white mess in between them as their breaths even out.

But even then.. When mornings aren't able to be as luxurious, Steve is content just to be able to reach out a hand, or even just a finger, to find Tony sleeping next to him.

Tony, really, is the best part of Steve's every morning.


End file.
